degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 5
The Reckless and The Brave Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants endured in a challenge involving water skis and speedboats and to explode up to 7 mines. The challenge got more intense once it started storming and Team Bylot won again. Love was in the air. And Team Victoria was threatened by an anonymous source and Jo was gone. Who's gone after? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Xavier: Dani can we talk? Dani: Sure. What about? Xavier: That note we got last night before elimination. Dani: What about it? Xavier: I still say there's something sketchy about it. Like a threat on our team. Dani: By that you mean? Xavier: Anyone on our team could've written it. Dani: Anyone? Dani: Well not me or Xavvy obviously. Anyone else? Jasmine doesn't have it in her. Yazzy and Bridgette are too nice, Ash is too cute, Sammy and Trent are too sweet, Tyler's too clueless, Topher's a tool and why would Jo bring herself out this game? ' Ash:I thought I'd run into you 2! Sammy: Ok who said that? ''(Ash drops out the tree) Yazzy: Surprise. You 2 didn't come back after last night. Not off stealing phones are we? Topher: No. A dude can't kiss and tell. (Ash and Yazzy start screaming) Ash: Good times. Xavier: Team Victoria can we have your attention? Bridgette: Sure. What's going on Xavier? (Xavier is about to speak until Chris summons everyone to meet) Xavier: Fuck. (Trent looks curious as he catches sight at Sammy grabbing Topher's hand) Yazzy: Cuties. Trent: As long as someone doesn't ruin that. '''Yazzy: Whoever fucking tries ruining Sammy's happiness will have a not so nice chat with me, get knocked out and sent to the arctic tundra and suffer till their last dying breath. Harsh? Take it up with me. OMG Erase that! (As the contestants meet) Chris: Contestants time for your next challenge. Xavier: I know what I've watched/signed up for but Chris just had to fucking interrupt. (Annie looks toward Team Victoria) Chris: First off this challenge involves you all taking each other down with tranquilizers. Annie: What?! Xavier: I'd tranquilize you myself. Dani: Careful Xavvy. Topher will swoop in and steal his job. Ash: (Before Topher is about to speak) ''One more and I'll tranquilize you both and send you 2 to the artctic tundra. '''Bridgette: Fiesty!Ash to be honest. ' Chris: First team down wins as you all have to try to avoid the others. Amy: Taking down Samey. Fun. ' Xavier: Finally! So guys you all think that letter coulda been sketchy? Jasmine: Well it was anonymous. Trent: Pretty much the first clue to sketchy motives. Xavier: I'm just curious to who wrote it. ''(Everyone gets suspicious) Dani: Ok. We got a challenge to get to. (Everyone is in the woods walking around then Bridgette bumps into Geoff and the 2 start kissing) Jasmine: Well that strikes off Bridgette. Xavier: Well Bridgette is smart but not manipulative. Besides she and Jo liked one another. Dani: Hmm. Amy: Keep it up and I'm having you eliminated. Geoff: Sorry Amy. Annie and Bridgette: What just happened? '''Annie: Is Geoff in another alliance? And with Amy?! Tyler: (Upon seeing Topher and Sammy kissing) ''Aha! ''(Tyler swoops Topher away) '' Trent: Sorry Sammy. Hope you don't mind us borrowing your boyfriend! Sammy: Sure. '''Sammy: Well I always borrow you girlfriends.' Tyler: With this sketchiness going on I say we have an alliance! Topher: Fuck it I'm in! Trent: Dude! Topher: As long as I'm captain. Trent: Uh no. We're all equal. Tyler: I still dub us as The Unholy T Trinity! Trent: Okay we keep the name. Tyler: Alright! (Xavier and Annie bump into one another) Annie: Sorry Xavvy! (Annie is about to shoot until Jasmine aims for Annie until Katie swoops in and gets shot) Lizzy: Fucking useless much? Jasmine: Jealous much? Sorry but we've gotta get our streak back! Lizzy: I know Katie's the first one down but I'll be the last one fucking standing. I have a plan. Annie: Katie's down. Lindsay: She could be sacrificing herself? I mean you shouldn't be out first you did get us our first win. LeShawna: Girl's got a point. Dani: Whoopsie no she doesn't. Sorry twin flame. (Lindsay gasps as Annie and LeShawna hide and Dani shoots Lindsay) Dani: As much as I love twin flame I also love winning. And getting our streak back. Least I got Lindsay. ' Amy: I know you guys and Annie are in an alliance. Lizzy: Where's LeShawna? Amy: She would never join me since everyone thinks of me like Heather. Alejandro: Except Heather's more beautiful and complex. Amy: Zip it Mr I can't last 5 seconds without my shirt. Cody: What's in it for us? Amy: I'll get you guys to the finals. Lizzy: Ok fine I'm in! '''Amy: As if. Well just Alejandro. He's useful. Till I take him down like Heather. Now onto other things. ' Annie: Where are the others? LeShawna: No idea. Xavier: Here I am! ''(Xavier shoots them both and escapes until Lizzy shoots Dani) '' Lizzy: Well here's Lizzy. Cody: Hey Xavier. Xavier: Oh Cody. What do you want? Cody: I heard you getting suspicious over a letter. Xavier: Yes. By anonymous. '''Xavier: I guess I COULD trust Cody. Well just listen to him. Xavier: Go on. Cody: I hear that letter got Jo out. And I want in on whoever did it. Xavier: I know you wanna know who got your girlfriend eliminated but I'm still trying to find that out. And sadly...... (Xavier shoots Cody and stomps off) Amy: Perfect no Samey in sight. Hey Topher. (Topher gets startled and turns around and looks unamused) Topher: You're gonna have to try harder when practicing bitch craft. Amy: It's sad how you all think I'm the bitch. It's Samey! Topher: And it's even sadder how you don't know your sister's name. Amy: And it's even sadder when she's just using you to get ahead in the game. Topher: (In a hurt voice) ''What? Amy: I believe you have changed but come on. Besides I don't mean to be a bitch but it's all true. I heard her and Yazzy laugh at you and stuff. Topher: I don't believe it. Amy: Oh do so. ''(Amy pulls Topher close to her as Sammy and Yazzy witness) '' Yazzy: Oh no you don't! ''(Yazzy shoots Amy) Yazzy: Try getting in the way of them and you will deal with Yazzy. Ash: What's going on? Topher: Uh yeah ask the girl using me. Sammy: (Starting to cry) ''What?! Amy's tricking you! You and everyone know that! Yazzy: Whoa Sammy .......... Ash: Topher. Kieran: Kieran! ''(Yazzy and Ash scream as Sammy and Topher depart) Ash: Ok we can have those 2 make up later. What the hell are you doing here?! Teams have formed! Kieran: I know. Yazzy: This got better. Alejandro: Hola ladies. Yazzy: Oh you are down Alejandro. (Lizzy rips off Alejandro's shirt which distracts them and she shoots them both as they depart) Lizzy: Yup. I got it. ' ''(Lizzy then shoots Xavier, Jasmine and Bridgette then swoops in to get Tyler) 'Lizzy: Only 3 more to go. ' (Topher then shoots Geoff after departing) Trent: Whoa. Someone's serious. Topher: Save it. Sammy's using me. Trent: No fucking way. Are you an idiot? She'd never. Who even told you? Topher: Amy. Trent: Figures. I think she's still in the game so now's your chance. Topher: Okay. Lizzy: That can wait. (Lizzy shoots them both) Chris: And Team Bylot wins again! Annie: Way to go Lizzy! Chris: And with that you get this newbie on your team. Lizzy: Kiery! (Lizzy hugs Kieran) Kieran: Lizzy you might end up killing me. (Jasmine and Sammy glare at Topher) Ash: So our OTP in danger, we lose again, an anonymous note and Kieran is on their team?! Yazzy: It's a world gone mad. Xavier: Who do we vote out? Dani: I hate having to say it but Bridgette. Kinda like that note said about Jo she's likeable and likeable people are threats. Pretty much for as long we keep losing we do it like that. Jasmine: The fucking note game again. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: When I call your name you are safe. Jasmine, Sammy, Ash, Xavier, Tyler, Yazzy, Dani, Topher and ............. Trent. Bridgette: Ok what happened? Xavier: All I can say is you weren't too good in the game. '''Xavier: Lie. She was but I can't tell anyone why as their being eliminated. Bridgette: You're all being tricked! Ash: Sadly so. Topher: Tricked being the right word. (Jasmine and Sammy turn around) Jasmine: Ok what was this about you and Amy?! Topher: What?! Ok first of all I don't like her! She told me that Sammy doesn't like me and that she's using me. Yazzy: Ok that's a lie. Ash: How dare you believe that witch! Sammy: Use you?! I I like you. Topher: Well how - - I mean wha (Sammy pulls Topher in for a kiss) Jasmine: Never knew Sammy had that in her. Ash: Aww. Sammy: Now? Topher: Okay we're good now. Jasmine: Just get close with Amy or hurt Sammy again even if you didn't intend to and you might be close to sleeping with the crocodiles next time. Topher: Ok ........... got it. Jasmine: I'm not fucking about. I meant it. Chris: Enough with you 2 already! Yazzy: Fuck off Chris. Xavier: Especially with you interrupting what I had to say with my team! Chris: Tell it to someone who cares. Who will be next? Will Xavier find out his lame mystery. Xavier: It's not lame! Chris: Whatever. Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme! Category:Blog posts